This invention relates to management of asynchronous remote copy.
The background of this invention includes Patent literature 1. In the information storage system disclosed in Patent literature 1, the following processing is performed: During an asynchronous remote copy process for a plurality of asynchronous remote copy pairs, a copy of data in a migration source primary storage area is stored in a migration destination primary storage area, and the copy of data in the migration source primary storage area is also stored in a migration destination secondary storage area through a migration destination primary storage area or a migration source secondary storage area. Then, for an asynchronous remote copy pair established between the migration destination primary storage area and the migration destination secondary storage area together with the above-described asynchronous remote copy pairs, the asynchronous remote copy process is executed in such a method that a copy of writing data is stored in a plurality of secondary storage areas in accordance with the write request sequence issued by a computer.
Patent Literature 1: JP 2006-293947 A